Electronics are made up of integrated circuits. Integrated circuits process signals and perform a myriad of functions. Analog circuitry is a group of circuits which processes signals in analog form (i.e., continuous, variable signals). One common analog circuit is the variable gain amplifier. The variable gain amplifier is a circuit which amplifies an input signal based on a gain coefficient. The gain coefficient can be varied or adjusted according to a control voltage. The variable gain amplifier is found in many audio applications and optical communications applications. Even though there are many well-established circuit topologies for the variable gain amplifier, ever-changing requirements imposed on the variable gain amplifier continue to make it difficult to design and implement a variable gain amplifier.